


Tease (YiZhan)

by Miwa2SS



Category: YiZhan
Genre: #yizhan #xiaoZhan #wangYibo #untamed #lanZhan #WeiYing #moDuoZuShi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miwa2SS/pseuds/Miwa2SS
Summary: Modern AU where Wei Wuxian and Lan Wanji lives side by side but ever since WWX moved in, he has a habbit of pulling pranks on his cold neighbour Lan Wanji.
Kudos: 43
Collections: Romance Fanfics





	Tease (YiZhan)

Lan Wanji's hand went into his pocket as he walked into the elevator, closing his eyes for a moment as he heard the ding sound, the doors of elevator closing. He opened his eyes again and finally pulled his hand out holding a key.

Stepping out of the elevator, he clenched the key harder in his hand and subtly looked around with caution, without moving his head. 

There was no one in the hallway. Although his felt suspicious, yet he took steady steps towards his apartment's door. 

Just as he was about to push the key into the key hole, he glanced at the door right next to his's , as if he was waiting for someone to come out any moment, his face tensed.

Since the door on the right side had his whole attention, he didn't realise when the door on the left opened abruptly and a young boy of age not more than 10 years jumped out, startling Lan Wanji.

He slightly jumped , surprised and before he could open his mouth, young boy twisted the big party popper in his hand, throwing many tiny confetti and colourful strings along with glitter on his face!

Lan Wanji closed his eyes as a strong puff of glitter along with tiny shinny stuff blasted on his face and clothes. He opened his eyes and didn't have to look into the mirror to guess what a clown he must be looking right now.

Raged, he glared at the kid with his small but cold eyes. The kid looked pleased but embarrassed. He suddenly pointed behind Lan Wanji and said in a timid voice "Sorry brother. Xian brother asked me to do that to you".

Suddenly a loud laugh echoed in the hallway, from such charming laugh even a blind person would wish to see the person whom it belonged to. Yet Lan Wanji's expressions only grew colder as he clenched his fists and turned around, glaring at the person who was laughing so hard that he had to bend over to hold his stomach.

"Wei Ying!" Lan Zhan yelled, his eyes red with anger. Wei Wuxian looked up only to laugh even harder.

"Lan Zhan your face is pink with glitter and" He said in between his laugh as his gaze went up to victim's hair and saw confetti stuck in them along with glitter. He moved closer to pull it out of his hair but Lan zhan slapped his hand back in anger and pushed the key to his apartment's door and went in, closing the door with a loud thud.

"Wanji?" His brother, Xichen, called, poking his head out of the small kitchen. He looked at his younger brother shaking the glitter off his jacket and frowned.

Lan Wanji looked up and as soon as Xichen saw his pink glittery face, he let out a surpassed laugh.

Lan Wanji's eyes went colder, a strong red blush appearing on his cheeks in embarrassment. Xichen immediately cleared his throat, adjusting his posture and asked with a gentle smile "Was it Wei Wuxian?"

"Who else!" Lan Wanji replied with a growl. He looked like he wanted to say a lot of things but held himself back. He has always been a very quiet and obedient child. He glared at the door again with angry breathing and stomped his feet towards his room.

Xichen smiled and shook his head, going back to stir the soup in the pot. From outside, he heard a slapping sound and someone yelling "Wei Wuxian! How many times have I told you not to disturb others! And what did the poor boy do to you!?" 

"Ah Jiang Cheng! Why did you hit me so hard . I just played with him a little not stabbed his father!" This time it was Wei Ying himself.

Xichen smiled, listening to the duo. 

Lan Wanji went to his room and grabbed a towel and fresh clothes and rushed towards the washroom. 

Wei Wuxian who had just entered his apartment with a grin, rushed towards his own bathroom and pushed his ear against the wall, attentively listening to the other side.

Apartments's walls were very thin, moreover two apartments shares the water system of their washroom. In short, if one uses the hot water, other one would've to wait for them to turn their shower off first to get the bath worthy water.

Wei Ying covered his mouth as he chuckled, he could hear Lan Zhan pulling off his clothes and throwing them on floor in anger.

He stood under the shower and just as he turned the knob to wash his body, Wei Wuxian who already had his hand on shower tap, turned on the warm water.

Lan Zhan's expressions changed at the sudden attack of cold water. A hiss escaped his lips and Wei Ying's teasing laughter was heard from the other side of the bathroom.

"Wei Ying!" Lan Zhan yelled again, stepping away from the shower, the stubborn glitter now stuck to his bare body.

"Stop it or I will hit you!" He yelled again, glaring at the wall.

"What is it Lan Zhan? I couldn't hear you properly" Wei Ying lied, laughing. He stood on his tip toes and looked through the small window where once they had an exhaust fan but Wei Ying broke it the 2nd day he moved in, to peek on Lan Zhan.

Lan Wanji immediately cupped some cold water in his hand and threw it on Wei Wuxian's face and shut the window.

"Lan Zhan that was so cruel! One peek wouldn't hurt anyone!" He complaint, his voice also sounded sad yet it was very teasing.

Lan Wanji glared at the wall, his nostrils flattering. He clenched his teeth and jumped under the icy cold water, harshly rubbing his body to get rid of glitter.

When he was done, covering his body with towel , he stomped into his room.

Wei Wuxian glanced towards the wall, trying to listen to what was going on. When he was sure that Lan Wanji was gone, he closed the shower with a wide grin, very satisfied with his mischief.

He walked into the room where his brother Jiang Cheng was nibbing on chips while watching tv. He asked without raising his eyes off of TV " You are the grandmaster of demons. You know that right?"

Wei Wuxian grinned and threw a cushion at him, sitting down on sofa as well "I was just joking. Its common between friends"

"Friends?" Jiang Cheng scoffed, looking at him in disbelief "That boy looked like the only reason he doesn't kill you is because he doesn't have enough money to bail out of jail" 

Wei Wuxian frowned, his narrow brows pulled closer "Really?"

Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrows, his expression proudy"Ofcorse. Have you seen his face when you pull your stupid pranks on him?"

Wei Wuxian glanced sideway, his cute small lips forming a little pout as if he was trying to think of Lan Zhan's reaction. When he didn't say anything for a while, Jiang Cheng assumed his victory in their small bickering and went back to his TV when Wei Wuxian suddenly jumped onto him "What does Lan Zhan think of me?"

"Get off!" Jiang Cheng pushed him away, stabbing his elbow in his stomach "The hell I know"

"Alright I'll go and ask Lan Zhan myself" Wei Wuxian talked to himself and before he could stand up , he was pulled back by Jiang Cheng who gave him a warning glare.

Next day Lan Wanji got ready, fixing his collars in the mirror. He subtly glanced at the clock. It was only 6:30am. His brother was still asleep. Lan Wanji had a habbit of getting up early.

Also, it was kind of necessary to get up early and go out if you have neighbour like Wei Wuxian who would attack you as soon as he sees you in hallway alone and defenceless. 

Satisfied with his look , Lan Zhan glanced in the mirror for the last time before picking up his phone, keys and umbrella and left his apartment. He stepped into the elevator and saw there was only one girl standing in there.

She looked up and passed a smile, chirping "Good morning Lan Wanji!" She was also the resident in one of the apartments. 

Lan Wanji nodded his head once in greeting and stepped in, standing opposite to her. As soon as the door was about to close, he heard a familiar shrill voice and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah Lan Zhan wait" Wei Wuxian yelled, running towards the elevator. Lan Wanji stepped forward and pressed the button, urging the doors to close before Wei Wuxian could enter but unfortunately, He was as fast as rabbit and hopped inside the moving box before the doors could be closed.

He glanced around and when he was sure he came inside elevator safely, he let out a relieved chuckle, his rabbit teeth prominent. The girl standing in the corner, chuckled, hiding her lips with the back of her palm.

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wanji and pretended to be mad "Lan Zhan what was that? I told you to stop it not close it!" He complaint, stepping forward but Lan Zhan took few steps back, not even giving him a glance.

Wei Wuxian dropped his act and smiled again. His smile as charming as sun beaming. He bit his lips and tugged his shirt into his pants properly before passing a shallow smile to the girl "Excuse my manners, I was in hurry"

"That explain your crazy hair" Girl laughed, slightly touching Wei Wuxian's hair who let her do it with a smile and shamelessly flirted "If I had combed them, I wouldn't be having you setting them for me, would I?" 

Girl smiled shyly before slapping his shoulder playfully. Wei Wuxian touched the red ribbon in her hair and replied "It looks good in your hair. I used to wear one on my hair when I was young"

"Huh when you were young? You had one in your hair when you first came to this apartment" Lan Zhan thought but didn't say anything.

Wei Wuxian gave her a smile before fixing his appearance. He leaned against the wall, his small waist resting against it and he smiled "Your name is Mianmian right?"

Girl nodded, looking at him with surprised eyes. Wei Wuxian turned his face towards her and looked with dowey eyes "Mianmian the baker girl. You sent us cupcakes couple of times"

The girl made an O shape with her lips then blushed slightly. Her fingers tightened around the basket she was holding. Honestly who wouldn't feel nervous around such a charming boy.

"Would you like another one? I have some right now. I was going to give them to a bakery for testing" She muttered pulling out a cupcake wrapped in a small plastic bag. 

Wei Ying's face lit up at once and he practically snatched the cupcake out of her hand. He exclaimed "Being handsome sure does bring a lot of free stuff" 

"Can't say I disagree" Mianmian flirted back, laughing. Lan Wanji listened to the whole conversation yet not once glanced at them nor interrupted them.

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan and grinned "Why doesn't he get one? Don't you think he is handsome too?" 

Even at the mention of his name, Lan Zhan stood expressionless as if he didn't listen anything. Seeing that he provoked no reaction, Wei Ying went closer to him and put his hands over his shoulders "Such broad shoulders, so handsome"

Lan Zhan clenched his teeth and shoot off Wei Ying's hands. Wei Wuxian smiled but yet not satisfied. His eyes went to Lan Zhan's hand holding umbrella.

"Lan Zhan oh Lan Zhan" He said, his voice disappointed as he opened his cupcake and continued to talk to Lan Wanji "Why are you carrying umbrella? Its not gonna rain so randomly. Don't believe in everything News casters say" 

Lan Zhan stayed quiet and continued to look ahead, his face tells his patience was wearing thin. He was questioning himself again why he decided to take a flat at 6th floor. 

After taking 2 small bites of his cupcake , Wei Wuxian felt like his stomach won't be satisfied with just one cupcake so he decided to take one more on Lan Zhan's name.

"Mianmian" He called, looking back "It really is unfair to not offer this handsome boy a cupcake. Why do you not like him?"

"Huh?" Mianmian was dumbfounded "Its not that I don't like him.." She was rather scared of the cold vibes coming from Lan Wanji.

Wei Ying let out a surprised laugh and turned to Lan Wanji "You hear that Lan Zhan? Mianmian has a crush on you!"

Hearing this, Lan Zhan clenched the umbrella tighter.

"I didn't say that!" She protested. Wei Wuxian's hands went to the front of Wanji's chest as he spoke again "Really? Look how sturdy his broad chest -" 

Before he could finish, Lan Zhan shoved him away, making him drop his half eaten cupcake.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying protested just when doors opened and Lan Zhan walked out at the speed of light, his face dark enough to scare few kids on his way to his work.

Wei Ying saw him storming off and chuckled, his face holding soft expressions.

At around 4pm , Lan Zhan calmly walked towards the bus stop, holding umbrella. Heavy rain pouring down with sky almost as dark as night. On his way, he saw a lady sitting under shade, selling handmade items.

His eyes rested on the red hair ribbon hanging. 

Old lady followed his gaze and immediately picked up the red ribbon, saying in her quivering voice "Buy it for your girlfriend, son"

"I would rather choke her with that.." Lan Wanji said to himself but the old woman seemed to have quite good hearing as his face went paler and she dropped the hair ribbon back to it's place.

Lan Wanji went under bus stop roof and closed his umbrella. His appearance as neat as it was this morning, his clothes clean and pressed. Few people came running towards the bus stop, hiding under their bags or clip boards. 

Lan Zhan seemed to be in deep thinking when his ears perked up like a cat on a familiar yet annoying voice.

"Ayyy why does it has to rain today! " Wei Wuxian complaint loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

He came under bus stop roof as well and was pleased to see Lan Wanji "You are here too!" Then his expressions went embarrassed when he saw Lan Zhan in a neat and dry state and remembered how he mocked him this morning for bringing umbrella. Yet Lan Zhan didn't say anything to him.

Wei Wuxian on the other hand was drenched from head to toe, his shirt pressed to his body, almost becoming see-through. His tiny waist very much on display. 

He shook his head, few droplets falling off in all directions. He pushed his wet hair back and looked ahead.

"How will I go home? I have no umbrella and it's raining so much" A girl standing close to him complaint.

Wei Wuxian replied without wasting a second "I will take you home! I have umbrella"

Lan Zhan turned towards him subtly, trying to find the so called umbrella this dumb boy said he have but suddenly he felt his own umbrella snatched away from him.

Wei Wuxian took Lan Zhan's umbrella and turned to the girl, smiling "Lets go?"

Lan Zhan' s expressions were blizzard. He wanted to ask what the fuck just happened but before he could ask, Wei Ying turned to him and smiled "I'll be borrowing your umbrella for a while". 

Lan Zhan stared at him in disbelief before slowly clenching his fists . With angry expression, he stomped his foot and waited for the bus. After 30 minutes of waiting, he was informed the bus won't come today because of heavy raining.

So he had to walk all the way to his apartment.

He cursed Wei Wuxian his whole way and promised himself that he will beat the hell out of him if he found him on his way.

He made his way out of elevator towards his apartment with his heavy and wet figure and struggled to push the key with his hands shaking due to rage and cold.

He finally opened the door and found his brother sitting in living room, having hot tea. He looked up and wasn't surprised to see his brother in miserable condition.

Lan Wanji looked like a drenched angry cat with his shivering tail between his legs.

He quietly took the towel and wiped his face and hair, his teeth hitting together making a sound due to cold.

"Wei Wuxian came just a moment ago. He returned your umbrella" Xichen informed, his face still having gentle yet amused smile.

Lan Zhan paid no attention to the damn umbrella and instead picked up the hair dryer, making his way towards bathroom.

He stood in front of mirror and glanced at his miserable state. He felt a sudden urge to hit someone. He was so mad that you could see a vein popping on his forehead. 

He took hard but deep breaths, trying to calm himself as he plugged the hair dryer's switch.

Little did he know, Wei Ying was sitting on the toilet seat in his own washroom, amusingly tapping his fingers across the wall, waiting for something.

As soon as Lan Wanji turned on the dryer, pointing it towards his hair, a sudden blow of hot hair came along with white flour.

The blow was so strong that all his hair along his face was covered in white flour.

"THE HELL!" He yelled as he eyes stung . He closed them but the flour has already gone inside.

Wei Wuxian broke into fits of laughter. 

Hearing his brother yelling, Xichen ran into the washroom only to see a ghost standing in front of mirror instead of his brother.

"Wanji??" He called, checking up on him.

"What happened to the hair dryer?" He asked, his face miserable. With his eyes closed, he blindly went to find the shower knob.

"Uh.. Wei Wuxian asked to use the hair dryer since he was drenched as well.." Xichen replied, hesitating.

"WEI YING!!" Lan Zhan yelled so loud, the whole building trembled, crows flying away in fear.

He turned on the shower to wash off the flour. When Wei Wuxian heard the sound of shower, he stopped laughing and jumped out of his washroom and went to Lan Wanji's apartment, knocking on door.

Xichen let him in and Wei Wuxian immediately went into washroom without giving warning and tried to stop Lan Zhan "Ah Lan Zhan don't pour water! Ahh stop!"

Just as he poured water on his head, the flour became sticky and stuck to his hair even more stubbornly.

"You don't wash flour in hair with water! Just brushing them off would've got them out!" Wei Ying replied, his face concerning. 

Lan Wanji was totally focused on cleaning his hair, tugging on his strands harshly so listened to none of the thing Wei Ying said. Wei Ying came forth and held Lan Zhan's head, inspecting the damage.

"Go away!" Lan zhan pushed him away harshly, standing under cold water.

"Lan Zhan get away from water!" Wei Wuxian scolded and tried to pull him away. Both of them had a fit of fighting before Wei Ying pulled him away and held his hair again, pulling off the gluey flour.

Lan Zhan's breathing was rageous but he wanted the flour out of his hair as soon as possible. 

The bathroom was rather small and both of them were focused on getting the flour out so none of them tried to turn off the shower, resulting in Wei Wuxian standing under the water .

Lan Zhan's head was forced downward so Wei Ying could have a better look. All Lan Zhan could see was wet shirt pressed to Wei Ying's waist.

His slender legs making their way closer to Lan Zhan as he focused more. 

"Come closer. Don't move back" Wei Ying said, pressing his body closer "Its already hard to look"

Lan Zhan held his breath as Wei Ying's cold body pressed to his. His heart suddenly picking up speed. He clenched his teeth and pushed Wei Ying back.

"Don't be like that!" Wei Ying complaint, coming closer again "You can continue hating me again after I clean your hair"

Lan Zhan bit his lips and closed his eyes, water falling subtly on his eyelashes. Suddenly Wei Ying held his chin and pulled his face up.

Lan Zhan looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. Wei Ying's hair were down on his forehead and his eyes were little red with water going into them but he was too focused on Lan Zhan's hair.

With one hand behind Lan Zhan's waist, he pulled him closer and his other hand gently wiped back Lan Zhan's front hair, seeing if he has any flour stuck in them.

For a moment , Lan Wanji thought Wei Ying was about to kiss him.

He felt his knees weakening, embarrassment creeped over his face for thinking in such an indecent way about another boy, he pushed Wei ying back so hard , he hit himself with the wall.

Surprised, he stared at Lan Zhan who immediately picked up the towel and turned around, about to leave.

"Hey stop. Let me see if its all gone" Wei Ying tried to pull him back but Lan Zhan fought very seriously. Not wanting to turn around no matter what but Wei Ying was stronger than him, pulling him around.

"What are you doing? What has got into you sudd-" He scolded looking at Lan Zhan face whose gaze was fixed on floor, his face miserable . Wei Ying suddenly froze when he looked at Lan Zhan's pants.

And he stared for a while, confirming what he was seeing was indeed real. 

Lan Zhan shook his wrist out of Wei Ying's grip who let him go without resisting. 

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Xichen came, hearing them fight and Lan Zhan's face went pale and he quickly stormed out towards his room, locking himself inside.

Wei Wuxian blinked a few times before coming back to his senses and excused himself, walking out quietly.

He went to his room and even decided not to argue with Jiang Cheng when he scolded him for causing trouble with neighbours.

The next whole day, Lan Zhan didn't leave his apartment. Not even once.

Wei Wuxian wanted to talk to him to draw away the awkwardness so he prepared new pranks to pull on Lan Zhan. 

He waited outside their apartment with a big grasshopper in his hand , waiting for Lan Zhan to come out.

Meanwhile he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't get rid of image of embarrassed Lan Zhan. There was nothing to be embarrassed about right? Young boys gets turn on easily. It is very normal. Maybe he was thinking of some girl before he went into washroom and then I came inside. Stupid me! I should stop being at the wrong place at wrong time. 

Before he could curse himself longer, he felt the door opening. With a cheeky grin, he was ready to throw the grasshopper but luckily held himself back when he saw Xichen coming out.

"Brother Xichen!" Wei Ying asked, surprised "Where is Lan Zhan? Doesn't he go out every evening to get dinner?"

Lan Xichen smiled, glancing at the insect in Wei Ying's hands and replied "Wanji has a fever so he is resting"

"Fever?" Wei Ying asked, frowning.

Xichen nodded "He stayed in rain for too long "

Wei Wuxian looked down feeling guilty. It was him who stole his umbrella and made him walk back home in rain. Even the grasshopper in his hand seemed to be blaming him.

"I have an important dinner meeting. I might come back late. Do you mind looking after Wanji?" Xichen asked, tossing the keys towards Wei Wuxian who caught them in one hand.


End file.
